All Out Dash! Hibiki and Fuwari's Date?
by faruru
Summary: It's the middle of summer and Fuwari asked Hibiki out on a date. It somehow ends up really unexplainable.. [Rated T for some other chapters. I know, the summary is really really short. I'll lengthen it as time goes by. Garuru!]
With special help from my friend Fuwanee-chan, my best friend and, well, nee-chan. Thanks for helping me with the story, even if sometimes I'm actually bugging you, lol.

This is based on a true story. (well, on some parts..)

First fanfic in 3 years of not writing anything. Welp.

Any criticism is acceptable (so I can improve, somehow ;; )

* * *

It was a lovely morning. Hibiki woke up to the sounds of chirping. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello..?"

"Ah- Hibiki-san! I was wondering if..." Fuwari answered. Hibiki blushed and his mind went blank for a while so he didn't get what she said. "...Hibiki-san?" Fuwari wondered. "Ah, yes, of course..?" Hibiki stuttered. "Great! See you near the pet shop." she hung up.

"W-what... Does she want to do...?" Hibiki's heart was racing. He didn't really listen to Fuwari's words and just decided to come to the pet shop without knowing what to do. He rushed to the bathroom and took a bath. "Andou, please prepare my casual clothes." Hibiki ordered his butler, Andou. "Yes, Hibiki-sama." He then got out of the shower and brushed his teeth. Then he dressed up and got outside. "See you later, then." Hibiki waved goodbye to Andou. He just walked to the pet shop and it was a long way from his house, so by the time he reached the shop, he was really tired. Fuwari saw him and greeted him with a smile. "I'm glad you made it."

Hibiki blushed hardly when he heard Fuwari's voice. No, maybe every time he hears her voice. It was melodic, kind of like an angel. "Um, Hibiki-san..?" Fuwari waved at his face, to get back his attention. "W-What... Oh... What should we do now?" Hibiki asks nervously. "Well, we'll..." Fuwari's voice is so beautiful; he can't pay attention to what she was saying. He stares at her with soulless eyes. She was like an angel. He loved her for so long and he hasn't admitted it yet.

"...So yeah. We're doing that." Fuwari finishes. Hibiki still doesn't know. "O-Oh, I see... Could you, um, repeat that..?" Hibiki muttered. Fuwari sighed. "You're really acting a bit weird. We'll just go..." Fuwari stopped and tilted her head to see Hibiki with soulless eyes. "Are you even listening..?" Hibiki snapped out of it.

"I-I'm really sorry, Fuwari. I-" Fuwari pulled out her scarf and put it around Hibiki's neck, and then she pulled him towards her. "Shh. Just put your focus on me once in a while, okay..?" Hibiki was as red as a tomato. He felt Fuwari's harsh breathing, and then he slightly nodded. Fuwari smiled and removed her grip from the scarf, pulling Hibiki backwards. "We're just going for a little walk. You promised you'll take me here, and then go for ice cream… ah, whatever you said last week…" Fuwari scratched her head. Hibiki thought of something while Fuwari was busy… thinking. He looked at the pet shop's window and saw a bunny for sale. He remembered one time when Fuwari wished she had a pet bunny.

"Hey, Hibiki-san... Why not go in that pet shop? You do like animals, don't you?" Fuwari asked. To be honest, he's not really fond with pets. Well, except Andou or his horse.. "Uh... Y-Yeah. I do." Hibiki stutters. And all of a sudden he heard himself saying, "…They're as cute as you." Fuwari covers her mouth and blushes a little. Hibiki, now realizing what he just said, blushes as well. Fuwari shakes her head. "Let's just go inside, shall we?"

Hibiki opened the door for Fuwari then they both went in. The bunnies in the playpen immediately caught Fuwari's attention. "Huwaa~! They're so cute!" Fuwari squeals, and crouches down to look at the bunnies. Hibiki watched Fuwari play with the bunnies. Fuwari went to Hibiki, carrying a fluffy white bunny. "Nee, Hibiki-san-" She heard a sigh coming from him. "Fine, I'll buy you that bunny." Hibiki hesitated and went to the cashier to buy it, but the cashier was on a bathroom break. While they were waiting for the cashier, Hibiki couldn't resist looking at Fuwari. " _She really looks cute. Cuter than that bunny.._ " He whispered. Fuwari looked at Hibiki and caught him staring at her. "What's wrong, Hibiki-san?" Fuwari looked at him. Hibiki froze and shivered. Gladly, the cashier arrived. "What can I do for you two?" Hibiki cleared his throat and pointed to the bunny. "How much is this bunny?" The cashier rubbed his thick beard. "It'll be 2000 yen, son." Hibiki's jaw dropped. He shivered and took out his credit card.

* * *

Hibiki and Fuwari went out the store. Hibiki's eyes were soulless while Fuwari is cuddling her pet bunny. She stopped for a while when she saw Hibiki and became worried. Hibiki came to his senses after 10 seconds. He saw Fuwari looking a bit down and rustled her hair. "Hey, it's alright. It's just 2000 yen anyway…" Fuwari went silent for a bit, and then she smiled. "Well, since you're the one who bought it, why not you name him?" Hibiki thought. "Hmm… well, how about the name Hiwari?" then Fuwari laughed at the name. "Try to think a better name, won't you?" Hibiki thought hard but couldn't think of a good name. He's actually kind of bad at naming things…

He then stared at the bunny, then at Fuwari. _White like the snow… Yuki? No, too common.._ "How about Shiro?" he asked. "Shiro…" Fuwari marveled at the name. "It's a wonderful name, Hibiki-san." She smiled. Faint red shades appeared on Hibiki's face. Fuwari then raised an eyebrow. "You know, Hibiki-san, I want to ask… Why does your face always turn red? Are you sick?" She gasped and hurriedly tried to touch Hibiki's forehead, but Hibiki stopped her by holding her hand. "It's fine.. It's just always like that.. I guess." He let go of her hand. After a few minutes, Fuwari then got hungry. "Why don't we go for ice cream?" she offered. Hibiki agreed.


End file.
